Georgie
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: Oneshot. OOC. Even Hell Kaiser needs comfort sometimes. So what does make Zane show a bit of a soft side?


_Georgie_

_By Coco Gash Jirachi_

_Disclaimer: Don_'_t own G/X._

_Claimer: I **DO** own Georgie._

_Summary: One-shot. OOC. Even Hell Kaiser needs comfort sometimes. So what does make Zane show a bit of a soft side?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light yellow door to the spacious apartment slammed open against one of the the sky blue walls. Heavy black boots were slipped off and then the black-clad nineteen year-old stepped away from the doorway, and slammed closed the door again. A brief case was thrown over onto the floor nearby the boots.

"And so, ends another long day." Zane slightly growled, removing his black jacket. The grandfather clock read _1:30_. "I have never felt more exhausted." he said as he practically threw himself down onto the couch, teal hair clashing with the light purple pillows.

The sounds of a slight squeak came from a cage seated on the coffee table, making cobalt-steal eyes open and look.

Running on a metal wheel, was a white hamster. He was pudgy, and had gray around his right eye. He then hopped off of his wheel, and went over to his food bowl. There wasn't much food left in his bowl, so he was moving his paws in a digging motion. With little squeaks, he looked up with bluish-black eyes to his owner.

"I get it," Zane began, sitting up and taking the bag of hamster food from beside the cage. He opened the top of the cage, and poured the food into his bowl from there. "You're as helpless as a wellfare Mother." he finished, watching the little creature grasp onto a piece of corn, nibbling it like there was no tomorrow.

He could only guess that the fuzzy creature was saying "Thank you" through squeaks he gave between nibbles and chews.

"Now, what was your name again?" Zane asked the rodent, looking down at the front bottom of the cage. Written in blue sharpie marker was **_GEORGIE _**with a red sharpie heart on each side of the hamster's name. "Why haven't I gotten rid of you yet, pitfull creature?"

Zane then blinked and smacked his forehead.

"I'm talking to a rat, for God's sake." he scolded himself. "If they knew I was talking to a rat, I'd be laughed out of the Pro-Leagues and have to start all over again- not like that's a problem. I've done it before."

This time, he smacked himself across the face.

"And now, I'm talking to myself! God damn you, Georgie!" he snapped at the innocent white hamster.

Georgie had stuffed some food into the pouches in his cheeks, and was now standing on his hind legs similar to how a meerkat stands on two feet. He looked at his owner with midnight eyes that shined with the moonlight that traveled through the windows.

Somehow, the tempermental teen's eyes actually softened. He reached a pale hand into the cage, and let the hamster crawl onto his hand. He took him out, and with his free hand, gently pet the soft fur that was so soft you could barely feel it. Like it was an Angel's gift to a hamster.

Georgie squeaked with contentment, and let his eyes close.

"You like that?" Zane asked. "Huh?" he said, surprised when Georgie climbed up his arm, and rested on his shoulder, nestling into his hair.

A little confused to the fuzzy wuzzy one's actions, Zane laid back down on the couch, letting Georgie curl up within the comfort of his blue hair.

"I suppose... you can sleep there for the night." Zane said.

Georgie was curled up into a little ball, eyes closed, paws tucked underneath his chin, belly moving up and down, signaling he was already fast asleep.

"Well then... Good night... Georgie..." Zane said to let himself drift off.

_I suppose_... Zane thought before he fell asleep. _That it won_'_t hurt to let him stay_...

The next morning, they were still together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay... I really don't know where this came from... I oughta stop thinking Hamtaro once in a while. I started writing this at like one-thirty last night before I went back to sleep.**

**Can you just imagine Zane with a cute cuddly hamster? I certainly can!**

**So... I kinda based Georgie after my own hamster, Nya. Only thing is, she's a really little hamster with gray smears on her face, and Georgie is a big hamster with gray around his right eye. I just thought that this would be cute!**

**Do you think it's cute? Be honest!**

**(P.S.: I know Zane seems rather out of character... But I had to get this off of my chest!)**


End file.
